


Eggnog

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 11: Eggnog<br/>Laura gets Carmilla to try eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't had eggnog in ages before I wrote this, so I convinced Mum to buy a couple of cartons for research purposes. It's magical.

"Laura, what is this?"  
Carmilla frowned at the glass Laura had given her. It was filled with a creamy white substance that smelt like cinnamon and vanilla, and Carmilla had never seen it before.  
Laura took a sip from her own glass, smiling and leaning against the headboard of Carmilla's bed, where she sat with her legs over her girlfriend's lap. "It's Eggnog. Try it, I think you'll like it."  
Carmilla made no move to drink it. "Does it have egg in it?"  
"Yeah, and milk, cream and sugar."  
"It sounds disgusting."  
Laura held up her glass, which by this stage was half empty. "Would I be drinking it if it was? The egg is for texture, it just tastes like custard."  
Carmilla sniffed the glass, sighed, and raised it to her lips, taking the smallest of drinks. Her eyes widened. "What the-," and she proceeded to finish the glass. "That's really good!"  
"Told you so. Do you want some more?" Laura swing her feet off Carmilla's lap and stood up, taking Carmilla's glass and moving to the kitchen.  
"Please."  
"So have you really not tried eggnog before?" Laura asked, filling their glasses, and walking back to the bed. She handed Carmilla the glass and settled down next to her, leaning her head on Carmilla's shoulder.  
"Surprisingly no. I don't know how I missed it, but I didn't really celebrate Christmas that much so that probably didn't help." Carmilla raised her glass slightly, and Laura clinked hers against it.  
"Merry Christmas, love."


End file.
